Monolophosaurus
Monolophosaurus (along with its close relative ) is located so early in the family tree for that it is too primitive to be included in any other named clade. General Statistics *Name: jiangi *Name Meaning: Single Crested Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 5 meters (16 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Tetanurae *Place Found: China *Describer: Currie and Zhao, 1993 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 500 **Scissors/Paper: 475 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Fossil card) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 東洋の戦士 **English: The Eastern Warrior **Taiwanese: 東洋的戰士 *Altered Forms: Super Monolophosaurus Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 015-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (015-竜) **4th Edition (020-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (025-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (028-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (032-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (086-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (024-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition's Fossil card (KS002-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (011-竜; Heroic Type) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-015) **2nd Edition (020-Dino; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (025-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (028-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (032-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (022-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (024-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS002-Dino; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-015) **2nd Edition (020-龍; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (028-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (032-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (022-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (024-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS002-龍; Revival Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Monolophosaurus Card 06 3rd.png|Monolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Monolophosaurus Card 06 3rd back.png|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Monolophosaurus Card 4.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Monolophosaurus1.gif|Monolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Monolophosaurus Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Monolophosaurus Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Monolophosaurus Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Monolophosaurus Card Eng S1 2nd back.jpg|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Monolopho4th.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Monolophosaurus Card 5.png|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Monolopho5thback.jpg|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Monolophosaurus Card 3.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) MonolophoS22nd (1).JPG|Monolophosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) MonolophoS22nd (2).JPG|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) 20170615 225455 5 bestshot.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade Fossil card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225524 8 bestshot.jpg|Back of Monolophosaurus arcade Fossil card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) MonolophoTai4th.jpg|Monolophosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Monolophosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-077/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st+ arcade card *Flavor Text: This carnivore lived in the Jurassic period. It had a single crest on its head and was related to the Allosaurus. Gale-force Monolophosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-041/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 3rd/S1 1st/S1 1st Ext. arcade card *Abilities: ;Whirlwind :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. Roaming Monolophosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1100 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: SAS-041/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Explosion :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and wins the battle, you can return 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs in play to their hand. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭に一まいのとさかを持つ肉食恐竜だ。アロサウルスのなかまと言われている。 **English: A carnivore with one crest. Said to be related to Allosaurus. **Taiwanese: 在頭部有著一枚頭冠的肉食恐龍，據說是異特龍的同類。 *It was the second dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. Gallery Monolophosaurus chibi v.2 colored.PNG|Fanmade dino chibi by JP:OGFreak Monolophosaurus attacking Tuojiangosaurus.jpg|Monolophosaurus vs. Tuojiangosaurus (skeletons) Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG